warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonyhowl
Description Harmonyhowl is a light cream and white tabby she-cat with brown tipped ears and very pale blue eyes. Personality Art and References History Harmonyhowl was born alongside her 4 siblings under the great oaks. She was born to a rogue named Rose and a Riverclan warrior named Howlingsky. Howlingsky and Rose determined the best way to hide their kits would be to give them to clans who could not trace their ancestry. Shadowhunter, Stormcloud, and Harmonyhowl were given to Thunderclan, while Cardinalcall and Pansyheart were given away to Shadowclan. Harmonyhowl was adopted by a queen name Sugarberry, who also took in Stormcloud and Shadowhunter. She was raised like a normal kit from here. When she became an apprentice, the clan was going through a drought and many warriors had been lost. Harmonyhowl was a very gentle apprentice, refusing to hunt until she learned the most painless way of killing. Though growing up, when she learned she was adopted, she became very depressed. At night, cats would hear her howling in sadness while she slept. This earned her the name Harmonyhowl, not only for her pained cries but because of her memorable voice. As a warrior, she was never too sure of herself, and a tom by the name of Lostclaw tried to help her find herself. He was a very caring tom, however, he never quite understood her. Together they had Snowhare, who they gave away to Shadowclan due to not being ready to have kits. Long after she had Flurrybounce. No one in the clan knew Lostclaw was not the father, because no one knew at the time he was infertile. She raised Flurrybounce herself, often needing help from the other queens to keep an eye on the hyper kit. She was a troublesome kit, often needing Shadowhunters aid to care for her. After Flurrybounce became an apprentice, Harmonyhowl got sick with yellowcough. This sickness would go on to infect the rest of the clan and take her life during the night. She was killed by Yellowcough Ceremonies Velvetstar: "I,Velvetstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Her gaze moved to lay on the broken cat standing just beside Shadowpaw, Harmonypaws posture so sure and steady... but her jaw quivered... and her eyes were holding back another river of tears. Velvetstar continued on "Harmonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Harmonypaw: "I do..." Her voice was weak and absent, but the words came out forcefully. Velvetstar: "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flurrypaw, from this moment on you, will be known as Harmonyhowl. StarClan honors your voice, and how boldly it rings, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Category:Starclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen